


On The Edge Of A Knife

by Measured



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Knives, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus and Taiwan play with knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge Of A Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Taiwan pulled her coat closer around her, but it did little to cut back the freezing cold. Belarus seemed impervious to the chilling wind, the snow blowing through the air around them in a white dust. While it was beautiful, shining in what little sun showed that day through the gray clouds, it stung at her cheeks and chilled her bones.

Belarus stared down the cutout target. The vital areas were riddled with dents and wounds, and she drew back and threw again with such force and beauty that Taiwan couldn't look away. Right in the heart.

"Your turn," Belarus said. She came off as cold as her winters, but she wasn't as aloof as she seemed, as Taiwan had learned. She brought her white gloves with pink pom-poms out from where she'd pulled them into the thick gray down coat Belarus had lent her, as nothing she had matched the cold.

"Pretend it's your most hated enemy," Belarus said. "And throw."

Taiwan drew back and threw as hard as she could. The knife fell against the side of the target, and clattered to the ground. Taiwan made a dissatisfied noise in the back of her throat, as Belarus calmly pulled out another knife.

"Aren't you going to go get the other one?" Taiwan said.

"When we are finished," Belarus said.

"But, it'll be all cold, like an icicle," Taiwan said.

Belarus said nothing, only looked impassively at her.

"Right, trying again," Taiwan said.

Taiwan couldn't look away as Belarus lifted up her lacy gray skirts and pulled to get one from a lacy strap about her thigh. She handed it to Taiwan, the metal so cold, that the chill went straight through Taiwan's gloves.

The first miss was a mistake, a genuine fail. The next ones? Not so much. A little was curiosity—just how many knives did she have hidden, anyways?—well, that and _other things_. She'd pull out her knives from hidden places on her thick gothic lolita dress and under, without caring about the cold or that she'd be flashing her thighs, her cute lacy bra with bunnies on it and matching lacy panties. There was one hidden in her thick lacy slip, at her hip, under her bra, and hidden under her sleeves.

As for actually learning about knife throwing, that wasn't going so well. Not with the way she was being distracted by all the lacy cuteness, the way the wind whipped Belarus's dark blond hair around. Even just the way Belarus threw her knives was distracting, with how neither wind or cold would affect her aim, and each time hit some vital organ or area. With each _thwack, thwack_ sound of the knife hitting someone in the heart, the lungs, right in the throat. She'd be a terror to face, a beautiful terror who you'd only see a second before she eviscerated you.

She was surprisingly patient with Taiwan, and well, when faced with patience like that, Taiwan had to test it. Or at least, see how many knives she had hidden away in boots, under her bra, at her thigh, in her skirts....

"Again," Belarus said in her cool, firm voice. "You need to change your stance."

Taiwan sort of knew this. It wasn't like she'd forgot, it was just when she took the wrong stance, Belarus would put her hands on her, and well...it did not exactly make her want to follow the rules. In fact, it made her want to rebel, with or without a leather jacket and motorcycle.

"You're a good teacher, but I'm not a good student. In fact, I'm rather _bad_ ," Taiwan said. She smiled in a flirty way to Belarus, to see if that ice would crack and maybe she'd get a smile, or even a blush. She got neither, but Belarus tilted her head, considering Taiwan.

She fluttered her eyelashes at Belarus. "Are you going to _punish_ me? Or maybe, you'll help teach me where to strap on the knives?"

Belarus had a gaze which could make you feel like you were stripped, humiliated in a simple glare or dismissive glance. But she wasn't looking like that now. In fact, there was a tiny hint of a smile, and the sort of determined look.

"First hiding place is here. Sister taught me."

Belarus pressed a finger to just below her bra. Even through her thick coat, Taiwan's skin tingled from the pressure.

"Wouldn't that be the first place people look?" Taiwan asked.

"While they are distracted, and think that's your only knife, you get the knife at your hip and stab them in the stomach," Belarus said. She touched Taiwan at the hip.

"Deep in the stomach, twist the knife until they regret ever thinking of touching you."

The way Belarus said it, she couldn't tell if she was talking about the hypothetical situation, or if someone touched _her_. Either way, just the thought of Belarus being so dangerous and skilled made her a little flushed.

"And what about the rest?" Taiwan said.

"One at the small of your back," Belarus said, and moved her hand to rest there.

"Thighs," Belarus said. A moan almost escaped her lips as Belarus ran her fingers along her outer thighs.

"In the corner of a sleeve, at the hem of a dress..."

Belarus looked down Taiwan's long, borrowed gray coat.

"You have a lot of weapons on you, I bet there's even more, hidden away..." Taiwan said.

Though _where_ she'd hide them at this point was a mystery and a half.

"You know, I think that's pretty sexy," Taiwan said.

Belarus gave her an arch look, and then, a rare smile. More like a smirk, a dangerous, appealing and captivating expression and made her hot under her freezing skin.

"I will teach you things you cannot imagine. But not this time, not when you're being a bad student," Belarus said.

Two could play that game. Taiwan smiled brightly, and leaned a little closer to Belarus.

"I'll be looking forward for your next lesson, but don't be too harsh on me _teacher,_ I'm still new."

She winked and gave a little wave as she left. When she turned it was about all she could do to catch her breath. Heat still lingered where Belarus had touched her, even through the cold.


End file.
